


Hair accessory

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, cute fluff, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian is drunk and loves Kimi's long hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I saw pictures of Kimi with long hair and a silly idea came to mind.

"Your hair is so nice" Sebastian giggles as he reaches forward to grab at the long strands of Kimi's hair.

"Don't" Kimi gently slaps Sebastian's hand away from his hair, but Sebastian merely laughs softly and reaches up again to play with the strands.

Kimi sighs softly and looks over at Sebastian "I'm not going to get you to stop am I?" he asks, but there's a fond note in his voice as he says it and he closes his eyes at the feel of Sebastian running his fingers through his hair.

"Nope" Sebastian replies, smiling happily "you can't get me to stop"

They were at a party that Jenson was throwing to celebrate the end of the season. Sebastian was already drunk but Kimi, who is not a child and can hold his liquor thank you very much, was just mildly buzzed.

They were sat outside, away from the main party, on a little wall overlooking the grounds of the place Jenson had chosen to have the party. It was a grand old manor house settled around quite a pretty garden and a small lake.

Kimi had dragged Sebastian outside in the hope it would sober him up a little and get him to stop trying to flirt with the other drivers. A drunk Sebastian was a nightmare, "anything that moved" was the phrase the other drivers had conned together.

So that's why Kimi found himself outside on a cold winter's night, letting Sebastian play with his hair.

It was quite...nice..actually. Soothing. Sebastian deftly worked his fingers through Kimi's hair, his tongue poking out in concentration as he worked through the little knots and tangles. Kimi thought it was bliss..until he felt Sebastian sharply pull on his hair.

"Ow!" Kimi says sharply, glaring at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiles sheepishly at him "sorry, I'm almost done"

"Done with what?" Kimi asks as Sebastian goes back to his task "trying to pull my hair out?

"Wait" Sebastian murmurs and gives the ends of Kimi's hair a quick tug before moving away "and done"

Kimi reaches a hand back to feel what Sebastian has done and finds a twist in his hair "you've put a braid in my hair?"

"Yes, it looks good right?" Sebastian asks, smiling proudly at his handiwork.

"Where did you get the tie?" Kimi asks, fiddling around with the small braid. Sebastian slaps his hand away.

"I used a rubber band, please don't touch it" Sebastian looks at Kimi through his lashes "do you like it?"

Kimi reaches up to touch the braid again, but at the look Sebastian gives him he drops his hand.

"Do you like it?" Sebastian repeats, his voice a little hesitant now.

Kimi huffs out a sigh and looks at Sebastian, who is looking worriedly back at him in return, and quietly says "I love it"

The grin Sebastian gives him could light up the whole damn world and suddenly Kimi finds himself being hugged by Sebastian. Kimi hugs him back and pats his back gently.

When Sebastian pulls away he leans over and kisses Kimi hard, surprising Kimi, and when Sebastian pulls back Kimi can see happiness and love shining in his gaze.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" Sebastian declares, before boping Kimi on the nose "come on, I want to go back to the party!"

"Fine" Kimi says, rolling his eyes, but takes the hand Sebastian offers him and finds himself dragged back to the manor house

And if any driver tries to comment on Kimi's new hair accessory that night, Kimi merely glare at them. He didn't care if he looked silly. It made Sebastian happy and that's all that mattered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
